Hey Lucy
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: Lisanna lies, Natsu believes her, Lucy cries, then dies when he leaves her. A spell is cast, by the guild mates in dread, to make her body last, but is she really dead?
1. Hey Lucy I remember your name

Authors note: I was looking up Lucy on youtube so I could find a nalu amv, but I found the song Lucy by Skillet. I decided to base this story off of the song so here you go!

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy I remember your name"<p>

* * *

><p>One year after the victory at the Grand Magic Games...<p>

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy turned and saw her best friend running to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Natsu whats up?" She greeted him with her smile.

His smile got replaced with a guilty frown. With a puzzled look Lucy reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

He pulled his shoulder away from her and put a hand behind his head, his eyes dropping to the floor, " Actually... We're adding Lisanna to our team and..."

" And what?" Lucy interrupted him, getting a bad feeling about what he was about to say.

" We're kicking you off the team."

She opened her mouth, but he continued, "Before you ask its because one, you're weaker than her, and two I heard how you've been acting lately, and you haven't been very nice to her. She came to me crying about how you were calling her words I'd rather not repeat." Natsu looked only at the floor while he spoke, because he knew there wouldn't be an angry expression on her face... There would be a wounded one.

Lucy looked over his shoulder and saw Lisanna smirk, wiggling her fingers and mouthing 'Goodbye' at her. Why that little... Lucy stopped her thoughts to reply to Natsu. " Just so you know I have been the nicest I have ever been to her! And just so you know, I know perfectly well that I am weaker than probably all the people here. But, just because I don't use my fists or swords to fight doesn't mean that I am weaker in spirit or feelings. So you can add her to your 'team' but you all have lost a friend because if you were REAL friends you wouldn't call me weak or kick me off because someone told you a bunch of lies! Real friends would know me better than that!" She was now pointing at all of Team Natsu and yelling.

Erza and Gray had no clue what was going on because they hadn't agreed or known about the idea of kicking off Lucy. Nor had Lisanna come running to them about anything. They only saw their friend pointing her finger at Team Natsu with tears in her eyes.

After she made her point she ran towards Levy. Levy welcomed the blonde with a hug while she allowed her to cry on her shoulder. Within two seconds the guild was either giving Lucy a hug, threatening Team Natsu from across the room, or lying drunk on the floor. Even Gajeel was patting her back. Master himself was standing on the table and trying to make her stop crying, wondering how his greatest team, whom he had known since they were children, turned out like this.

Eventually she put her head up and thanked everyone for their kindness. Natsu's dragon senses were able to pick up her saying she was going on a mission. Alone. She had made herself perfectly clear to everyone that she needed to have some time to herself, waving them goodbye while she grabbed a request without reading it. She was completely silent as she walked out the guild door.

" Natsu! What did you do?! Since when did we agree to kick her off!?" Gray and Erza were now aware of what had happened, and because they had made it clear that they weren't the ones who did this to the celestial mage, they were spared from the insults and threats from everyone. A firey aura made its way to the front of the group. And much to everyone's surprise, it was the tiny bookworm who had tear marks all over her shoulder.

Levy began yelling so many bad things at Natsu that the guild themselves were cowering in fear by the time she finally had to take a breath and fell to the ground. Only Gajeel was still standing, and he punched the fire mage to the ground and then helped Levy up.

Mirajane was the only who heard Lisanna say, " Serves you right Lucy." The older Strauss walked to the younger sibling and grabbed her. She dragged her to the front of the group and released her. " Lisanna, I want you to tell everyone why you lied about Lucy being nice to you. I want the truth.", Mirajane grumbled in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

With a gulp Lisanna said, " Lucy was practically my replacement! She always talked with Mira-nee and was Natsu's new best friend! So I told him Lucy was being mean to me and asked him if I could join his team. I didn't want HER to become Natsu's new bride-to-be!"

"Did Lucy ever say these things to you? Did ANYONE say this? Or were you too jealous that Lucy was on a team with Natsu that you jumped to conclusions?" Mira was growling now, in anger and disapointment.

"Well..."

" I've got to go find Lucy! And Lisanna... You're off the team! Don't EVER talk to me again!" Natsu yelled as he turned to run through the doors. But when he exited them, he saw a sight he will never forget.

A blonde with a guild request in her hand was laying on the cobblestone with her throat cut. Her name written in her own blood on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Da da da... Tell me how I did and if I should keep writing. Until next time!<p> 


	2. I left a dozen roses on your grave today

" I left a dozen roses on your grave today.

Im in the grass on my knees wipe the leaves away.

I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say."

* * *

><p>Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild was gathered at the Sola Tree in the park. Everyone but their only celestial mage, who they were burying in the ground. Everyone knew that Lucy loved to sit under that tree and either read or talk to Natsu and Happy. They knew how many times she had smiled and laughed while laying under that tree. She spent most of her life under the tree, so they agreed to let her spend her afterlife there as well.<p>

FLASHBACK:

* * *

><p>Natsu walked out of the guild and saw a blonde girl with a guild request in her hand, laying in a pool of her own blood. The cruelest part about the scene was how her name was written on her head, in her own blood. " Lucy..."<p>

Everyone ran over to her trying to see if she was breathing, but they all new that if you slit someone's throat, they lost their life within 5 seconds. Natsu picked up her limp body and was shaking her. Even though he knew she couldn't hear him, he was yelling her name.

After he finally processed he was too late, he whispered one thing to her. He hadn't realized this until Lisanna told the truth about how Lucy was truly nice. " I love you."

* * *

><p>Now here they were burying their only Celestial mage. All her spirits were there. Every last one of them was crying and every single one left a gift inside of her coffin. Even her coffin was beautiful.<p>

It was the same color as her hair but with pink spots speckled in and icy blue gems imbedded in the sides of it. Mirajane had put a spell on her that would preserve her body for two years so she won't rot or decay. She also got her throat healed so not even a scar remained.

Her spirits had all finished placing their gifts except for one, Gemini. The twins were their true form, they had refused to look like their deceased master. After they placed their gift, all her spirits disappeared except for one, Loke. With a glum face he said, " We're going to stay here with her until the two years are up. After that we will carry out her will and go to Yukino." Then he disappeared.

After everyone had placed their gifts and left the park crying, only one person was left. Natsu. He was the last person standing at her coffin, his gift in his hands. He had bought it a week ago, right before Lisanna had told him those lies...

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

"Natsuu!"

Lisanna ran crying towards the male who had just walked out of a jewelry store close to the guild.

"What is it Lis? Wait, why are you crying?"

Lisanna faked a sniffle and let a few fake tears fall before she sobbed, "Lucy told me she replaced me! That I wasn't special anymore! She told me that I was just another slut who liked you! She's so mean!"

Natsu stood there befounded, "Lucy said that?"

"Yay! Can I join your team Natsu? Maybe she won't be mean if you're around..."

"Are you kidding? She's OFF the team! You're know the fifth member of Team Natsu."

Lisanna smirked against his chest when she threw herself into a hug with him. Victory was hers, Natsu was ALL her's.

* * *

><p>The gift he had bought from that jewelry store was for Lucy. It was a ring that connects the two people who wear one so they can hear each others thoughts and feel each others emotions. The twin was on his hand, at least now it was anyway.<p>

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her forehead. A single tear fell from his cheek and landed on her forehead.

" Lucy. I really do love you. "

After everyone left, the graveyard people came and buried her. Her gravestone was at the foot of the giant tree. It said:

" Here lies Lucy Heartfilia. A beloved daughter and friend to her celestial spirits. But most of all, Fairy Tail's only and greatest Celestial wizard. A proud, honored, and loved member of Fairy Tail. "

* * *

><p>At the Celestial spirit world four months later...<p>

All spirits were crying still. They all hadn't stopped crying since Lucy's death. But one of them felt a shiver. Loke could have sworn that he felt a presense from his old master. He looked around and saw that everyone else felt it too. With widened eyes Loke went to the human world, because he had heard a voice in his head ask where she was.


	3. Now that it's over just wanna hold her

" Now that it's over,

I just wanna hold her.

I'd give up all the world to see,

That little piece of heaven looking back at me.

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today"

* * *

><p>Dark. Claustrophobic. Lonely.<p>

"Hello?! Is anyone there?"

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

Four months, two weeks, three days, eighteen hours, and forty minutes. Its been this long since the girl with the gold hair and chocolate eyes died. I don't remember when I started counting. I think it was right after I placed the ring on her finger. It wasn't the way I wanted to put it on her though.

I haven't seen Lisanna since the day we found Lucy. Looks like she skipped town and left me with all the blame.

Whoever it was that did this to my Lucy must have had a grudge against me. At least... I think so. According to that message.

* * *

><p>Four months, two weeks, and four days ago...<p>

I heard only half of the words Lisanna said. " I've got to go find Lucy! And Lisanna... you're off the team! Don't EVER talk to me again!"

The only thoughts in my head were finding and apologizing to Lucy. I was NEVER prepared for what was behind the door. Lucy was laying dead on the ground with a message written in her own blood. " You better treasure what belongs to you, or everything you throw away will be gone, pyro. Just like Lucy." The last word was written on her forehead.

Pyro means fire maniac so I'm guessing that it means me. I'll never forget how her normally beautiful eyes looked. The normally chocolate colored orbs were glazed over and open. They were more of a light tan color now. A look of terror was etched on her face. Her hair was matted and bloody.

Only half of the guild followed me outside. Gajeel had tried to block Levy from seeing her best friend lying dead, but she was the first one to fall down at Lucy's side, turning over her face and seeing the message. All of it was on the cobblestone except for her name.

Levy hugged her and screamed.

After a few minutes she shot her face up. It was drenched with tears and some places even had blood from where she had gotten to close to the gaping hole that now resided in Lucy's neck. Gajeel had to pry Levy off of her so I could get a turn at holding her.

I couldn't bear to see her eyes looking like that, so the first thing I did was shut her eyes and close her mouth. Even then I couldn't look up at her face. Because now she just looked like she was sleeping, like if I bothered her she would wake up and yell at me with that sweet voice that I had always been able to hear until just now. I sat until sunrise hugging her and apologizing.

Wendy had healed her wound so no more blood would gush out at every touch she received. But the horrible and disgusting smell of blood still polluted the air with its presence. I gagged at the scent but never let go of Lucy.

* * *

><p>Back to the present<p>

I would give up anything to be able to see her smile one more time. I want to be able to hold her close to me like all of those times I snuck into her house and kept her warm in her sleep. I just want my Lucy back!

I know it was my own fault for being stupid and pushing her away. I was caused this and now I have to live with the pain and loneliness of losing my mate. I have never taken off my ring. Its twin lies beneath the ground with the other half of my heart.

Here's a little history lesson for you. When a dragon finds a mate, they will love only that one person their whole life. Half of their heart is dedicated to that person. But if that person dies... The dragon will never get over the death. Everyday will be spent mourning over their beloved. After three years, the dragon will most likely die of a broken heart. But they will be reunited with their mate in the afterlife, so they accept that fate.

I'm sad and lonely and... Scared? What the... I feel scared. And like I'm in the dark. Why in the name of Mavis do I feel these emotions?

A glow emitted from my hand. When I looked down I saw my ring glowing. I could hear somebody yelling for help. But it sounds like... No, it can't be... The only way I would be able to feel this is if she was... ALIVE.

Out of nowhere Loke appears in the corner of the room. Only two words leave his mouth while I wipe away my tear. " She's alive!"

* * *

><p>I read the reviews and for the person who didn't understand the forehead thing, I wrote the message. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! Until next time!<p> 


	4. Hey Lucy I remember your birthday

Sorry for the long time it took me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Tip of the day: If you love nalu read stories by LaynaPanda! Here's Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy I remember your birthday.<p>

They said it'd bring some closure,

To say your name.

I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance.

But all I've got are these roses to give,

And they can't help me make amends!"

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

The darkness alone is suffocating. On top of that, there isn't that much oxygen at all. I'm also claustrophobic, so I'm scared to death right now.

Imagine putting plastic wrap in front of your face. You try to breathe, but only a small amount of air reaches you, and your lungs are still left gasping for breath even though there isn't enough to satisfy their greediness. Thats how it feels in here. Wherever here is.

Miscelaneous objects are laying in a organized formation around me, a bouquet of almost completely wilted roses sits on my chest. My keys, thank Mavis, are still on my belt.

The only reason I can see all of this is because of the faint glow in the small space I'm laying in. I look at my hand, where the light was coming from.

Since when did I start wearing a ring?

A small gold circle of metal with orange glowing patterns was on my right ring finger. At least I'm not getting married without me even knowing who or how. It's actually very pretty with the orange patterns.

There are two lines that overlap over eachother as they circle around the ring. They look like orange streams of lava flowing down a gold hill. But the most beautiful thing about it is the word carved under the lines in small elegant cursive.

'Lucy'

I don't think even the most professional engraver in Fiore could make this good of work.

A familiar warmth followed the glow from the ring. It was almost like having a fire set up on my finger.

I tried to sit up, but automatically hit my head on the ceiling. It was only three inches above my head. Ow. I could practically see the lump growing on my head. But more importantly... Where the hell am I?!

Oh no. Oh HELL no. Don't tell me I'm buried. Freaking. Alive?! No! This is only like my greatest fear since the day my mom died! What even happened?

I remember Natsu kicked me off the team cause Lisanna, that little bitch, lied and then I grabbed a mission and walked out. Then... Oh yeah!

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

I ran outside of the guild. My heart is in a wreck and I'm not paying attention to where I'm going. I run into something and look up to see none other than Sting. "Did Salamander make you cry?"

I nodded and he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Do you want revenge?"

I nod once again and in one swift movement of his hand, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>So the bastard kidnapped me? Or did he fake my death? I'm either in a coffin or a cage. Dammit!<p>

"Hello! Is somebody there! I'm scared and I need some help! Where am I?! Hello! Sting if your there how is this helping with revenge?! Yo Sting! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Plan A: Scream and call names until someone helps me.

The ring starts to glow a little brighter. I'm starting to feel random emotions. Sadness? Lonliness? Pain? Excitement?! That last one doesn't match with the list.

"...y! ..cy! Lucy!" A random voice starts to reach my hearing.

Where is the screaming coming from? "Hello? Is anyone there!"

I feel the box start to move upwards. After a few minutes something opens the lid of the box. So I am in a coffin! When the lid opens I come face to face with the one person I hated.

The person who made me wish I was still underground.

The person who I loved but broke my heart.

The person who kicked me out of my team.

The one and only, Natsu Dragneel.

Ladies and gentlemen, shoot me now.

* * *

><p>Sorry. Its kind of short but I've got a buttload of homework and my neck hurts like a bitch. Sorry for swearing but it does. Anyways love ya all! Until next time!<p> 


	5. Hey Lucy I remember your birthday part 2

Omg I am so sorry about not updating! I was working on my other stories A Star Removed from the Sky and A Dragon's Star. Then I saw this was my most popular story and it has the most reviews. Thank you by the way for reviewing It makes me feel happy and shows me that you like and want more of this story. Iamanimefreak13 does not own Fairy Tail. Here is chapter five! I suck at writing long chapters so don't be surprised if it is short.

* * *

><p>After the encounter with the lion spirit, the dragon slayer was ecstatic. He ran faster then ever to get to her. But when he opened the lid to the coffin, he noticed that the feeling was not mutuall. Her face was still as beautiful as ever to him though.<p>

She hasn't changed at all. Her hair is a little longer, but other than that she still looked like the same old Lucy he had fallen in love with. Fairy Tail hadn't had the heart to make her change clothes. Even though the ones she had were still stained with her blood. That same old blue, white and gold outfit that exposed her beautiful porcelain skin. Her pigtails were a llittle messy from, well, you know. Being in a coffin after getting her throat cut. But her strands of golden yellow hair were still at the sides of her face. The only thing that was off was the fact that she had blood matted in her hair. Dried in clumps at the end of every strand. There was even some blood atill on her neck. Forming a ring around the spot where her throat had been cut like a tomato. Her eyes were still sparkling in the sun with the same old chocolate color. Whenever he looked at them he thought that they were like a river of melted chocolate. Because it was a treat to get to gaze at her large orbs.

Natsu was just standing there absorbing in her appearance. His heart felt like the giant scar that had been created after she left was slowly starting to mend. Piece by piece his heart was building itself back up from when all the pain had smashed it into dust. He could feel the tears starting to grow. His mouth was slightly open but no words managed to escape his lips. If he said something he would start crying and start saying every thought in his mind, and that would take forever.

But when Lucy saw the dragon slayer she felt the exact opposite. She was scared and bad memories and emotions flooded her brain. But for some reason g. She could feel what he was feeling. Pain. Sorrow. Guilt. Happiness. Sadness. Everything he was feeling whe could feel too. It was a strange feeling. She knew that she was getting angrier for every second she looked at his face, but she could feel that he was happy to see her.

During their little staring contest that they were having, they failed to remember that Lucy was laying on her back in a coffin, and Natsu was covered in dirt from head to toe from digging her up. Mavis only knows how long it was before Lucy blinked and tried to get up.

'Where the hell am I? Why is Natsu the one who helped me? And why the fuck can I feel his emotions.' Lucy's thoughts were running at a hundred miles an hour through her head while she struggled to get to her feet. Damn! Laying in a coffin is not good for your back. Lucy took a mental note thentried to find something to support her while she sat up.

Of course, Natsu had seen that she was trying to get up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She struggled against him but he kept her as close to him as he could. Now, a tear had finally escaped from his onyx eyes and fell to the ground. He just wanted to pause this moment and stay here forever.

Lucy, on the other hand, was kicking and thrashing in his arms. But... sadly... she almost wanted to stay their. Enveloped in the warmth from his muscular arms. Like a barrier that would protect her from everything. But, he didn't deserve to be able to just waltz up and hug her after the whole "You're weak! Lisanna better!" incident. He eidn't know how badly that hurt.

Everyone of his words had been like a dagger that stabbbed her right in the heart. He had just started to realize that she liked him, and then... he not only kicked her off the team, but called her weak. And he said Lisannna was better than her. That was like saying 'I like Lisannna bettter than you!' Right to her face. That can't be forgotten or forgiven just because... now that you mention it... what happened to her?

Whatever it was, she needed to have a serious conversation with Sting. This was all caused by whatever he did to her.

Eventually Lucy stopped struggling. It was obvious that Natsu was not going to give up. In all honesty, Natsu hadn't noticed that she was struggling. He was too busy inhaling her scent and thinking. All that he was thinking was "You're alive. You're alive. I missed you. Thank Mavis you're ok."

Meanwhile Lucy was thinking "God help me."

Then it hit her. She took a deep breath and ducked down out of his arms. When she was free she turned a d ran. She was automatically greeted with a cold breeze hitting her skin as she sprinted. It made her wish she had stayed in the warm embrace of the pink haired dragon slayer. S

he hadn't noticed, but her ring had stopped glowing and the emotions were slowly fading away. She juat kept running. Only one place came to her mind. She needed answers. She looked at her hand and ran.

The dragon slayer was shocked. One second he was hugging his best friend, and the next she was gone. He fell to his knees and stopped crying. Was it... just a dream?

* * *

><p>Lucy ran to the huge doors of her favorite place in the world. If anyone knw what happened, these people would. Without any hesitation she threw open the door to the guild. Nobody was there except for Gajeel, Levy, and Mirajane. But, these were the people she wanted to see mos. "Minna!"<p>

In response to the yell they all turned their head toward the blonde. As soon as they saw her tear were welling up in their eye. Well not Gajeel but the other two. "Lu... Lu-chan... Is this another dream? I don't want it to be... is that really you?"

The sadnedd in Levy's voice made Lucy's heart clench. Mira was holding her hands to her face, which meant she had dropped the glass she was washing. "Yes... Its me Levy-chan. I missed you." She gestured to all three mages "all of you."

* * *

><p>Well, i would love to write more but my vision is getting blurry. Its midnight and I have school tomorrow. Love ya all! Until next time!<p> 


	6. Hey Lucy I remember your birthday part 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love writing and I love getting feed back. Even if it just says write more soon or you like or don't like it. Everything helps me get motivated to write quickly. Oh, and I had to use the song verse three times because it is like covering it in three chapters. Oh! And if you haven't heard the song this story is based off of then you might want to. Its a cute, pretty, and sad song about a girl named Lucy who died and her boyfriend is apologizing to her for fighting with her right before she died. Its a really good song. Here's Chapter 6! Oh and Happy Valentines Day to everyone. Hope you had fun and got chocolate, and a valentine... I didn't but I hope you all did! *winks*

* * *

><p>Tears. A waterfall of the salty drops of liquid poured from each eye of both the barmaid and bookworm. Even Gajeel was surprised to see her alive. He couldn't smell life from her when she 'died' but here she was.<p>

What he was more concerned about was his favorite bookworm. She was crying more than she ever had. Except for the times that she would have dreams about Lucy and then her being killed right in front of her. Even Mira looked like in any second she would start bawling like a baby. It was actually making him want to cry. Almost.

Lucy herself was crying and slowly limping to the three mages. Levy was slowly getting up. Her hand was outstretched and shaking. Mira was frozen. When Lucy 'died', it was like losing Lisanna all over again. And even now, Lisanna was gone. And, if this was just a dream again... she didn't know what she'd do.

Levy was scared. Terrified that if she walked up to Lucy and tried to touch her, she would disapear. Just like she did in everyone of her dreams. Every time waking up crying and screaming, "Lucy!"

Her tears were slowly coming to a stop though. She could feel Lucy's magic power, she could see her moving, she could hear hwr keys jingling with every step she took, she could smell dirt from when she got dug up from the cool soil around that coffin.

When they were only inches apart, Levy closed her eyes and reached out her hand, afraid of what would happen. But, she felt... skin. She opened her eyes and looked up at Lucy, surprise written all over her face. Lucy reached out and rubbed her cheek. A calming smile looking at Levy.

Finally, Levy couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and gave Lucy a flying hug. She was crying and constantly apologizing for not being there for her. Lucy was also crying and hugging Levy so tight that a bear hug wouldn't compare. Mira saw this and did the same as Levy.

Gajeel walked over and stood by them. Mostly, because he wanted to be close to his bookworm-in-distress. Mira was hugging Lucy and Levywhile rubbing Lucy's hair. Lucy was so happy to see them, but sad to see them cry. They must have been so sad with her gone. Again, she was thinking about what she was going to do when she found Sting. That little bastard was going to get a whole lot of Lucy kicks in the face.

Levy and Mira eventually let go and stopped crying. Mira spoke up, "Lucy... What happened? Who kill... well, hurt you? How are you alive? Do you even know what happened?"

Lucy stopped to think about it. She really didn't know what happened. All she knew was Sting did something to her and everyone thought she was dead. "Well, actually I don't know what happened. I woke up in a coffin just like not even ten minutes ago. Natsu dug me up and then I ran here to ask you guys if you knew what happened. I mean... why was I in a coffin? What happened to me? How long have I been in that coffin? How long have you been suffering because of me?"

Mira remained silent this time. Levy too. But, Gajeel spoke. "Well about four months ago, you ran out the doors of the guild. Then we all started beating up Natsu and yelling at him. Then, Mira here found out that Lisanna had lied to Natsu about you. Then Natsu ran outside and he saw... well... we all saw you laying on the cobblestone with your throat cut and a message written in your blood. We all thought you were dead. We haven't seen Natsu or Lisanna since the day we buried you. Lisanna, apparently, joined a different guild and Natsu... he locked himself in his house for all this time. He was probably visiting your grave whenever he wasn't home. He wouldn't even let Happy in. And, everyone missed you bunny girl. Look around. Guess what day it is."

Lucy looked up at him with a confused look, but understood when she looked around the guild. There were pictures of her everywhere and balloons and presents. A huge banner was hung up. It said, "Happy birthday Lucy."

Today was her birthday. And the whole guild celebrated it. There was a huge cake that had been eaten down a lot and roses, her favorite flower, all over the guild. Everyone remembered her birthday.

She pulled Levy and Mira into another hug and sat there. All three girls were happy and they all fell asleep. Gajeel walked away and went home, but not before putting the girls against the wall and putting a blanket over them. They were all like sisters to eachother. And now, the two had their beloved sister back with them. They were going to treasure every minute with her.

* * *

><p>Ok, im supposed to be in bed right now, and my mom is gonna kill me if she catches me. Love ya all! Until next time!<p> 


	7. Here we are, now you're in my arms

Sorry for the long time it took me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and in my other story I am in need for a dragon slayer. Ideas? I just need a type of dragon slayer. Thanks!

"Here we are, now you're in my arms

I never wanted anything so bad.

Here we are, for a brand new start,

Living the life we could have had."

Cana was walking to the guild. She was ready for another day of drinking away all the memories of Lucy. If she drank enough, she could drown out all of the painful memories of losing her. Well, at least until the booze wears off again.

Once she arrived at the guild she sighed and pushed open the doors. But, the sight she saw beyond them brought tears to her eyes.

On the floor of the guild was Mira hugging Lucy and Levy like a mother would. Both of the girls hugging Mira and eachother with tears dried to their cheeks and a light smile decorating their lips. Cana fell to her knees while looking at the sight. Tears dotting her cheeks. The bottle of booze in her hands forgotten and lying unbroken on its side on the floor.

Macao walked in the doors. Wakaba walking in right behind him. But when Macao opened the door, he saw Cana on her knees while looking forward. Tears falling at a slow rhythm from her wide open eyes. Her mouth slightly open from the 'surprise' in front of her. Macao kneeled down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "What is..."

He was cut off by a harsh, "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

In response to her outburst he closed his mouth and looked to where her eyes were focused on. His reaction was similar to Cana's, except for the crying. Wakaba, not wanting the 'Shh' treatment, looked to where they were staring and then, the only sound you could hear was the cigarette falling from his mouth.

One by one the guild members walked through the doors and straight forward. Then, they were sitting on the floor, piled up behind the three that first came across the adorable and tear jerking sight in front of them. No one let out anything but a breath noise wise, until a certain ice mage walked in. "Yo! What is everyone doing?"

Unfortunately, there were so many people piled up, that Gray couldn't see. Erza wacked him on the back of the head and put a finger to her mouth. But, it was too late.

The eyes of the oldest takeover mage slowly fluttered open, the sparkling blue eyes waking to see the faces of everyone in Fairy Tail. Well, except for the pinkette dragon slayer. "Oh. Good morning minna. What are you all doing?"

Mira looked at all the faces and saw surprised expressions, tears, and mouths parted to speak. Mira looked down and then realized the surprise. She gently smiled and patted Levy and Lucy's heads to wake them. Reluctanly, she released the two as they joined everyone in being awake.

Levy was the first to open her eyes, slightly shocked at the dozens of eyes directed at her, but eventually understanding that everyone was surprised to see Lucy. After all, everyone had been there when she 'died.' Been there when they buried her. And suffered through the time without her.

Levy started to assist in waking up the sleeping blonde, knowing that everyone in front of them would want to get a chance to hug her or at least talk to her. The patting turned into shaking and from shaking to whispers.

Mira and Levy eventually got the Celestial mage to wake up, but, she didn't have much time to adjust to being awake before an explosion of happy cries erupted from the guild members. Lucy automatically shot up from her spot on the floor and looked to the spot where the noise came from. She saw dozens of mouths open from making the noise that woke her and thousands of tears falling to the floor.

" Minna..."

Cana was the first to jump to the blonde, grabbing her in a tight embrace. Lucy returned the gesture with as much feeling as Cana. " Lucy... I'm so glad you're OK! You're alive... You are really here... Oh! I'm just so happy to see that you were'nt killed..." Cana was barely choking out her words while she continued to cry.

Eventually, Lucy was able to convince Cana that she was alive, not a ghost, and get her to let her say hi to every one else. As soon as Lucy stood up, a bright blue ball of fur flew into her arms. She automatically hugged him back, tears falling. "Happy..."

"Lushee! I'm so sorry! I didn't protect you... But you're ok! You're really ok!" Happy was sobbing into her chest, tears staining her shirt while he apologized and apologized over and over again. Lucy cried and hugged him tightly.

"Its not your fault Happy. I was never mad at you... Im so sorry for making you bear the false guilt you didn't deserve. I should be the one asking for forgiveness...", she said to him.

At that moment, she heard the sound of groceries hitting the ground. Her tear filled eyes looked up, curious about the sudden noise. "L...Lucy-san..."

Wendy stood with her hands covering her mouth. Carla's eyes were wide, her feet perched on Wendy's shoulder. Lucy felt Happy escape from her grasp. She looked to him and he gestured for her to go talk to them. Within a second, Lucy had run over to a crying Wendy and pulled her into a tight embrace. Both of the mages crying tears of joy at seeing each other. "Wendy! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Lucy-san... You're alive... You're OK! Thank Mavis! I'm sorry that I couldn't save you! I'm so so sorry..." Wendy continued to cry into the arms of the blonde.

"No. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. It never was. So please don't cry, or else I'm going to blame myself for making you cry. I won't cry if you don't. Deal?" Despite her words, Lucy continued to cry.

"...Deal!"

The two stayed like that for a good amount of time before the blonde pulled away. After a kind smile to the bluenette, she directed her attention to the requip mage.

Erza calmly approached the celestial mage, using all of her willpower to not break into tears and lunge forward and grabbing Lucy and never letting go of her again. Step by step, she slowly walked to where the blonde was standing. Right as she was about to open up her mouth, Lucy had tackled her with a hug.

"Erza! Even though I have no clue what happened, I'm worry for the trouble that I caused everyone! I'm sorry if I made you sad or worried! I..."

"Enough!" The blonde was interupted by Erza. Said mage returned her hug and continued her statement. "You caused no trouble, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you're alive..." Her voice broke on the last word.

The pattern repeated several times, until every member got the chance to hug and or talk to Lucy. Though it was the day after her birthday, the guild threw a huge party, two to be exact. One for the birthday, and the other to celebrate Lucy being, well, ALIVE.

The party was wild, lots of people ended up drunk on the floor, some did some stuff they were going to regret in the morning. Lucy decided to leave, the last thing she saw was Levy and Gajeel dancing in a drunk pattern poorly singing 'Lime in the coconut'. Yeah, there wasn't much for her to be doing for a while. At least until the hangovers are over.

After a slow, SLOW, walk to her apartment, Lucy managed to to walk through the door. The lights were all off and a strong magic energy was coming from the corner of her room, on the edge of the bed. For a moment she thought it was Natsu, but the voice didn't sound the same.

"So you finally woke up? I was getting kinda worried. The spell was only supposed to last for two weeks. Its been months. Oh, and don't worry I took good care of your house during your, 'absence'."

The mystery figure stood up and walked towards Lucy. The figure backed Lucy up against a wall. Her fingers felt the wall behind her, stopping when she flipped the light switch. She sighed in relief. "Oh. Its just you Sting."

Said man dramatically threw an arm over his forehead, " What do you mean just me? I am one of a kind! How can you fail to see that? I feel unloved. Unwanted!"

He started to fake tears, making the blonde roll her eyes. With a small push and a step to the side, the undramatic blonde spoke. "Why are you hear and what did you do to me?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

The dragon slayer peeped through his fingers. His fake pout turned into a smirk. "Well, you said you wanted revenge on that dimwitted flame breath, so I put a spell on you which made it seem like you were dead. Something happened, and the spell lasted longer than I thought it would."

The girl raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue.

"Um... Thats about it."

Lucy groaned and face palmed herself.

"But! There is a part two! And three. Do you want to hear?"

Lucy automatically gave him a look of approval.

"First, hate the man. Ignore him. Forget he exists. And if that doesn't work, I have a back up."

"Its kind of hard to forget your ex best friend. Whats the back up?"

The smirk grew bigger. "Be mine."

"Excuse me?"

"Be mine. Go out with me. A dragon slayer can't stand to see his girl with someone else. It'll drive him up the wall." Sting held out his hand.

Lucy gave him a skeptical look, but put her hand in his. "Deal."


	8. Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

"Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,

Me and Lucy never wanna end!

Just another moment in your eyes

I'll see you in another life in heaven,

Where we never say good-bye..."

* * *

><p>The day after the party at the guild, Lucy had woken up to find someone staring down at her, hovering above her face. Her vision cleared and common sense hit her, why was there a person above her face in her house? "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"<p>

The mystery man stumbled back and fell onto the floor. "Geez, whats your problem? Its just me."

Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "So you're a murderer and a stalker now. What do you want anyway Sting?"

Said man stood up from his spot on the floor and brushed himself off. After he finished dusting off his pants he leaned in to Lucy's face. "What am I doing?", he whispered into her ear, "I came to walk my girlfriend to her guild. You wouldn't mind if I stuck with you for a while, would you? Just to show all your friends, including Salamander, that you're with me now?"

She shivered, "Geez, creep." He smirked and blew on her ear, "I'm your creep, and whenever you need me to be creepy, just let me know, and I'll be there." Lucy couldn't control the blush that rose to her cheeks, and he took it as a sign of victory. She shoved him away and got up from her bed. "Fine, I'll play along. Not to the creepy thing, to the whole guild plan. But let me get dressed first." She gestured to her tight booty shorts and half shirt and turned to walk to her dresser.

"Awww... I like you like that though." Sting pouted while Lucy turned to glare at him. She rolled her eyes and walked into her bathroom.

After about five minutes Lucy left the bathroom with her blue outfit and pigtails. "Okay, lets go."

Sting whistled and opened up the door for her, "Anything for the sexy lady, or should I say, MY sexy lady." He winked at her as she walked through the door.

After he closed the door Lucy turned around, "Now listen, I'm only going along with this because I want revenge. So don't think that we're going to be a real couple, and after revenge everything goes back to normal. Got it pervert?" He raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok, I get it. I was just teasing you a littl..." Lucy interupted, "Well don't! I don't have feelings for you, so any effort is futile."

Sting looked at her with a blank expression. "Well then who do you have feelings for?"

Lucy blushed and turned around. "That is not your concern." Sting put things together in his head and turned her back around. "You love Salamander, don't you?"

Lucy's eyes dropped to the floor and her expression turned sad."I... I... used to, but then he went and broke my heart... But I think I still love him with all the little pieces."

Sting nodded. "Well, revenge is best served sweet. Maybe if you get enough into our relationship," He pulled her close to him, "Either you two make up or I can heal your broken heart," He whispered into her ear again, "Either way, you get a dragon slayer forever darling."

He kissed her cheek, which caused her to shriek and pull back. "... Don't do that again."

"Awwww, why not? If you want people to buy the act, we're gonna have to have a story on how we got together and they're gonna probably want us to kiss, just to prove it. So you're gonna need to get used to it."

She sighed, "Fine... What's the story?"

He smirked, "Now you're talking."

* * *

><p>On the way to the guild, they discussed how they got together, how long ago, and when it was appropriate for romantic gestures. Sting had really thought of everything, down to what place they went on their first date, how they met and fell in love, and how he visited her grave every day. And how when she awoke from her deep slumber, after the party was over, his dragon senses led him right to her, and she flew right into his arms and they were reunited, tears spilling from their eyes until there were no more left.<p>

They walked hand in hand while they dicussed and edited Sting's plan, and decided to visit Lucy's grave. But when they got there, someone was standing over it. After a good look, they realized it was Natsu.

He was looking down into her open coffin, tears falling from his face to the ground while he relived every moment he had spent with her over the last couple years. Lucy's ring started to glow when she got too close and she jumped into a nearby bush, Sting jumping into the one next to it. Natsu just thought about how she was alive, the fact that her coffin was dug up and open only proved that his memories from yesterday were correct. But when he felt warmth on his hand and looked down at his ring, he turned around at record speed, wiping away the tears with the air from his 180 rotation. Now he knew she was nearby, and he was NOT going to let her slip away from him again.

Lucy got a look at him, and she felt all this guilt pile up inside of her. His normally tan skin was as pale as a deam man's, his eyes were bloodshot, a mix from tears and lack of sleep, with huge bags under his eyes. His hair was messy and dirty, she guessed he hadn't done much to take care of himself out of the guilt and sadness from her death. He looked like HE was the one in the coffin for months. And according to everyone at the guild, they beat him up and criticized him to the point where he locked even Happy out of his life, and he never went back to the guild. If anything he should be the vengeful one, not her.

She stared at him until he started to frantically look around, and she knew she had to leave. This ring has been more of a pain, both in her plan and in her heart. She could feel his heart's desperate need to see her again, and the small bit of light left within his heart, the light being that she was alive.

If there was such a thing that let you see a person's heart, his would be black and empty, except for an apology to Lucy, and a picture of her carved permanently to the wall.

And her's?

Normal, but with eighty times as much guilt as the average person.

But Natsu had ninety percent more than the average person, so he didn't notice the difference with her emotions. Sting chased after Lucy when she took off into a sprint. She was thinking about her plan for revenge. Deep inside her, she still wanted him to suffer like she did, but the parts of her that still loved him put up a fight.

How could she call for revenge on someone who did nothing wrong intentionally? Who looked even more broken than she?

Sting noticed her conflicted expression, she was most likely having an internal conflict about their plan. Was she going to just forgive him? Or was she going to keep up her revenge?

Once they got to the guild, she stopped in her tracks, Sting almost running her over. "I have come to a conlusion." She turned around with a dead serious expression on her face. "We will continue the plan."

Sting's mouth dropped open. How heartless was this girl? "After seeing how he beat himself up over you, you're still going to get revenge out of him? He'll probably kill himself if this keeps up. Are you seriously that mad?"

Lucy held her ground, "You didn't let me finish.", she stared him dead in the eye and raised her hand up to show she had a plan, "We will continue the plan, but not for revenge." Sting raised an eyebrow to tell her that he was not following her at all. "This will be a little lesson. Isn't that what you wrote? Treasure what is yours before its gone? He does need to learn that. We'll clue him in later, but for now the plan is the same."

Sting smiled deviously, kneeling down and taking her hand. "You are truly an evil genius. Just hope he doesn't kill himself before the clue in part happens." He stood back up and she held his hand back.

"Well, lets go show the guild." She walked up to the doors and pushed them open, holding Sting's hand, which in comparison to Natsu's, was cold.

The guild smiled widely at the appearance of Lucy, but their jaws dropped at the sight of half of the twin dragon slayers. Erza was still a little drunk from last night, but she still had the energy to say, "What the hell is he doing here holding hands with you?"

Lucy smiled, "Oh I didn't tell you? We're dating."

Lucy expected everyone to be shocked and bombard them with questions, but Levy and Erza just raised their eyebrows in a way that said, 'do you think we're that dumb?'

"Lucy, if you were dating him, then we would have known. You are HORRIBLE at hiding your boyfriends, spill. What's going on?" Erza tapped her foot and Levy nodded at Erza's words. Lucy sweatdropped and Sting burst out laughing.

"Wow! These guys know you too well! Ha! Just tell em'. Maybe they can help your plan!" He continued laughing and she kicked him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Well... I have this little plan to teach Natsu a lesson." Erza motioned for her to continue, "Sting and I pretend to date and then teach him to treasure what he has, but we'll eventually tell him. Maybe I'll even 'cheat' on Sting." Sting groaned from the floor, "That would hurt my feelings though! Lu~cy!"

She kicked him again, "We're not actually dating, idiot." She looked back at Erza, "You in?"

She thought it over for a while, she didn't want to hurt him, but he did need to learn. "Fine. But if starts hurting too much, I'm telling him."

Lucy nodded, "Yep, wouldn't want him worse than he already is. I still love him you know."

Mira raised an eyebrow, "That's the first I've heard of this, since when have you loved him?"

Lucy blushed, all eyes on her. Sting laughed even harder at her face, and she kicked him in the head, which knocked him out. "Lucy loves Na~tsu! Lucy loves Na~tsu!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Huh huh? Good? Bad? Tell me and which story to update next! ~peace out!<p> 


	9. Me and Lucy walking hand in hand Part 2

It's been a while... how are you guys? Here's chapter nine!

* * *

><p>Lucy blushed hard at everyone's teasing. She missed her friends, but the teasing of all the people who bet on 'Nalu' and the fangirling of the guild's demon and bookworm? Not so much. But, she did admit that anything was okay with her as long as she could relive the good old days with the rowdy guild. Only one thing was missing... the yelling while the missing individual fought Gray, or even when he put his warm arm around the blonde's shoulder while him and Happy would try to convince her to go on a mission with them, or to go fishing with them.<p>

It wasn't even close to being the same without Natsu there.

Lucy was explaining the details of her plan to everyone who wasn't trying to convince her to just forgive and forget. Sting eventually stood back up and pitched in with the important details, seeing as how it was mostly his thinking that had gotten them this far. "So he won't buy that part because he was the one who dug her up..." Sting was revising a piece of the puzzle when Lucy's mind drifted off.

In Lucy's heart, she had come to a conclusion, this was going to kill her. As much as the pinkette needed to learn this little lesson, the last thing he deserved was all the pain that her plan would cause.

The devil and angel versions of her were arguing on her shoulder.

The devil yelled, "He deserves it! He abandoned us!"

Then the angel retaliated, "But he didn't do it because he wanted to! He didn't know! Our plan will ruin having friends for the poor guy!"

"Even if it does, it's Sting's plan!"

"Oh really? Look at the facts here, Sting was ready to drop it, but we continued it. WE are now the bad guys here, we now own the plan. We should just drop it!"

"But he needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Hasn't he already had months to suffer? I'm sure that any lesson this will teach has already been taught!"

"But if it hasn't we could get hurt again!"

"Now you're just being selfish! If he hurts himself because of this then we will have done worse than he ever did! Mark my words, we are and will continue to be the bad guys until we drop it! Revenge may taste sweet at first but it will turn bitter before you can even think 'I'm sorry!' to him!

"It's to protect us! We don't want him to hurt us again!"

"But we love him! And whenever that ring glows we can feel the same love from him!"

"Speaking of the ring, do you randomly feel like jumping off a cliff?"

"Now that you mention it..."

Lucy looked down at her ring to see it glowing. She looked up and saw the blood drain from everyone's face. She looked at Sting and saw him turn around and shut his mouth during the sentence, "Me and Lucy are dating..."

She turned around in pure horror to see the pink haired dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel staring at them all with eyes filled with shock and an open mouth. Like the face when he had to watch Future Lucy get killed right in front of him. He just stood and looked not at the guild he hadn't seen for so long, nor Sting, the man 'dating' the girl he loved, but directly at Lucy.

His face whispered not words of anger, nor words of happiness, but words that made tears appear in her eyes.

"_Why? Why do you make me suffer this much! I'm sorry I yelled at you, I ... I hope he makes you happy... I won't bother you again."_

She could HEAR his thoughts. She could FEEL his pain. And she knew he could hear her mind whisper,

_"What do you mean..."_

_"I mean, good bye. It hurts too much to be near you all because I love you, it hurts too much to move, speak, hear..."_

_"Don't leave! Don't leave me here! I've loved you for so long... I...!"_

_"Bye Luce."_

Tears fell down at an incredible speed as she yelled in a pained voice, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

But by the time she had fallen to her knees, Natsu was gone.

* * *

><p>Lucy cried and screamed until minutes after he had left. No one heard it! No one heard the way he said good bye! She wanted to run after him, but she couldn'tmove anything but her lips as she screamed for him to come back.<p>

"He looked like shit..." Gray whispered to himself and then Lucy snapped.

"Its because of all of us! You all TORCHERED him for something that wasn't his fault even after I 'died'! I agreed to this STUPID plan and... Wwit! It was YOU Sting! You came up with this! He just said good bye like he was leaving forever! It's your fault!" Lucy started hitting Sting but then started bawling.

"It's not my fault! He made you cry is what you told me so I thought he was the bad guy here! What happened that you didn't tell me about?"

"Wait a minute you're right!" Lucy stood up in a daze, a mix of sadness and anger clouding her thoughts and actions, "This is all Lisanna's fault! If that little bitch would have just accepted that Natsu had other friends then none of this would have happened! I'm gonna find her and make her apologize for making me and Natsu go through this!"

She began to march towards the doors but fell in a heap on the floor. "Someone go find him! He might hurt himself!"

She passed out on the floor while the rest of the guild talked about what she was babbling about. "She acted like she could hear what he was thinking, is she okay?"

"It's probably just the stress of him finding out in a different way than the plan."

"Ummm guys? When did Lucy start wearing a ring? Did you guys put this on her when you buried her?"

Erza frowned during her discussion with Gray, "No, we were all too sad to touch her. Why is she wearing a ring?" Erza and Gray, followed by Mira, Gajeel and Levy, walked to wear Lucy was snoring on the floor mumbling about saving Natsu and examined her hand.

"Ooh it's nice. I'll sell it if no one claims it." Sting took it off her finger and whistled.

His statement earned him a not so light slap to the back of the head from Erza. "It's not yours, don't mess with it." She was soon proven a hypocrite after she began to look at it herself.

"It looks like a fire... her name is carved on the inside of it. It's really pretty..."

She looked around at everyone and cleared her throat, "If no one is going to take it then I might just take it home..." Everyone sweatdropped while her and Sting began to argue over who would take the already owned ring. During their arguement, Levy was able to grab the ring and observe it herself.

"Wow, it's a soul ring."

Gajeel was the only one who was listening to her, due to everyone trying to keep Erza and Gray from killing each other. "What's a soul ring?"

"It's a special ring that usually comes in pairs. It lets you hear the thoughts and feel the emotions of whoever is wearing it's pair. It's called a soul ring because it's like you can feel part of that person's soul. It only works when they're nearby though." Levy was admiring the elegant cursive on the inside of the ring while Gajeel processed her words.

"So... why does bunny girl have one?"

"Well... someone gave her one? Someone has the other ring, they are ALWAYS made in pairs. These are for couples mostky, but sometimes good friends."

"Who has the other one?"

"The person who bought this for her?"

"You don't know do you."

"Not a clue."

Gajeel sighed and Levy kept looking at the ring for any clues. After about five minutes, it hit her.

"Wait! Do you remember earlier when Lucy was going crazy over something Natsu said but he never spoke? Maybe he has the other one! We could use this to findhim and sort all this out!" Levy now realized that it looked like a fire, and that cursive could have been done by fire magic.

"Well what are we waiting for, come on shrimp." Gajeel picked Levy up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked outside the doors while Erza had Sting pinned to the ground.

"Left or right?"

"Ummm... right."

"Ok, we're off."

* * *

><p>Ok, this took me a while to write. But now it's here! See you soon!<p> 


End file.
